The Rewriting of Gotham
by SirLamb55
Summary: Only just the last scene in season one. I don't know if i accidentally publish this twice but just in case. This could be a double.


Standing on the balcony of Gordon's former home. He just realize he having a bizarre moment of calm with one of the worst people in Gotham, Falcone stands there as a equal to had another bizarre moment. Maybe he was Falcone, the other side of the coin. Gordon feels that one moment, any single moment in his journey to here. He could have been standing across from another detective, believing in a better Gotham

Things were surprising to Gordon a lot today but nothing more than what is about to happen. "This city has changed. I can't see what was my city now. Once was a kingdom is now a city full of monster. A war, a war is coming with no end in sight." Falcone shared with him almost showing a human side to him. Falcone knows exactly what he has to do and what he will have to say. "I don't care anymore to be part of any war."

Gordon doesn't try to act that surprised at what he is saying. He agrees, but that means admitting that his mission is just beginning. "Your right, I know your right." Gordon admits. "You're a threat, still this evil threat I am willing to fight. But I can accept you as the holder of the dam. Speaking of your name is still good as a gun. Stay, stay and be my threat for there can be a balance."

Elsewhere in the city, almost telegraph. The speech Falcone was giving to Gordon was being played out tonight in Gotham. The Penguin still stands on top of the roof where Fish Mooney fell. For the first time in a long while his head was racing. He has a million ideas what he wants to do with his city. He stay as long as he can looking at the city, it seems so new to him.

"People aren't scared by a gun anymore. They are more scared at growling teeth and wrapth in there eyes."

Selena wasn't really affected by what happen a little while ago. She walks with the shotgun over her shoulder. Really wasn't her style, so she empty the shells into the river. But this gun if used right could let her eat really well tonight. There was something inspiring tonight, being around Fish Mooney. How she move and talk, that was her. That was her future and what she needed to become. Her own style of course but something in that vein.

"We used to stay in the shadows. Just a name and rumors were enough. Everyone wants into the light. We want to walk GCPD and nothing happens to them. This is the land of no respect and is nothing we can do about it."

Barbara found herself walking like a zombie through the streets of Gotham. She feels so new and it really something else. She passes random people on the street, they look scared looking back at her. She was oozing this creepy feeling to everyone that passes by. Maybe she was something else actually, maybe more of a loose animal on the hunt. Maybe she would feel better if she had a new prey. Yeah that sounds right.

She starts to pass people looking at them as options. She walks more confidently now looking at random women and men. Picking ones that deserve to live, ones that could put up a fight or be so simple.

Gordon stands captivated with a stern face, this was a gospel now as he has to accept everything he is saying. He knew what she was saying was his mission, his alone mission. Bullock would stand by his side, Tompkins would support him but in the end, it's him in the streets against the villains. Gordon accepted so much in these few moments, that this moments are going to have to be cherished. As the ending to all this, he knows that nothing would be the same. This Gordon is all ready dead.

"Now for you, Detective Gordon. You have to be yourself. I think you are ready to fight, ready to break your back for this city. You will be tested, you will want to die at times Jim Gordon because that is easy. So keep this in mind, if you break you might as well take that gun and stick that in your mouth. Because if you show one sign of failure. You will be useless to this city. If Jim Gordon fails, who else would save this city."

Elsewhere at this moment, Bruce Wayne finds a hidden steel door. Maybe that part of Falcone speech was speaking for young Bruce Wayne. As he is destine for the future of this city. He has the heart and the spirit for this city. That all starts with finding this hidden steel


End file.
